


a knife

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [16]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 16: with a knifehatori has fantastic knife skills.





	a knife

Across the flat, there was not a scream heard, just a sharp gasp. A bloodbath. There was a bloodbath on Yoshiyuki’s kitchen floor, Yoshiyuki amongst it. Yuu amongst it. A knife missing from the knife block. A knife, shaking in Yoshiyuki’s fist in preparation for another thrust. A knife dropped from Yoshiyuki’s fist. “Chiaki…” He rises on his knees slowly. His blank eyes blink. His lips tremble, again, “Chiaki…”

The boy swallows. He walks a few steps, dropping his groceries on the counter. The eggs broke. Yuu doesn’t blink. His mouth is slack.

“Chiaki, I-” He stops himself. The bloody hand raises, shields his lips. Guilt clouds his eyes, his judgment. He blinks, exhales.

There were too many emotions, too many thoughts spiraling in his head. He couldn’t utter a word. Expressionless, Chiaki spoke in an undertone, “I’m going to bed.” Chiaki brushes his hair away from his eyes. He swallows the lump in his throat, it forms again.  _ What? _ What was this? “I’m gonna go t-to bed.” He couldn’t deal with this right now. He couldn’t even think. Yuu’s eyes were empty, uncleaned recyclables.

Yoshiyuki gathers himself and gets on his feet. He wipes his hand on the stained button-down. With a slow start, he reaches his lover, takes a grip on his sweatshirt. “Chiaki.”

The younger turns his head but does not look at him. He looks at the floor with wet eyes. His friend.

“I’m sorry!” It was impossible to articulate his feelings, to articulate his thoughts. The only thing he could come up with was simple and inconsiderate: “I had to.”

That was the wrong answer. “You had to? You  _ had  _ to kill him!?  _ Why? _ What the hell!?!” He covers his eyes, sniffles. He was trying his best to seem angry, but it just came off as sad. Just disappointed. “Don’t touch me.” Just bitter.

“He… He threatened to take you away,” Yoshiyuki chokes. His grip remains. “He threatened… I was so scared, Chiaki.” It sounds like a lie, it isn’t a lie. Not to the perpetrator. “I was so scared.”

“Hatori.” Chiaki takes Yoshiyuki’s cheeks in his hands. He runs his fingers over the scruff of his face, “I have to call the police, Tori.” His hands are meant to be comforting, yet they quiver. The trust is gone.

His face turns. Suddenly, he was remorseful. He was conflicted. He was afraid. Crocodile tears, fat lips. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” His head dips into the fleece. “I-I love you, Chiaki, I don’t want anyone but you, that’s why… I was so scared.”

Chiaki touches his hair, breathes in the stench of iron. “I know you were."

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
